carolinaclan_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alligatorstar
Alligatorstar is a large, muscular, longhaired smoky tabby trans-molly with yellow-green eyes; her ears are torn and she has scars on her face, legs and sides. History Born as a tom under the name Ignis along with his littermate Flicker to a loner molly named Kestrel. Their mother had fallen for another loner named Desperado but lost him after the tom got hit by a car while out finding food for his mate. Ignis stuck close to his mother as the molly tried to work as hard as possible to keep her family safe and sound. One night when Ignis and Flicker had been put away so their mother could hunt a ginger molly came to them, telling them their mother had run off without them and no longer loved them. Ignis didn't want to believe it so he tried to wait to see if his mother would come back but when she didn't he allowed the molly who called herself Scarletburn to take him. He listened as the seemingly kind molly told her to cover his ears for a moment and after that, he couldn't see Flicker but the molly never answered him. He was brought back to Bogclan where he was renamed Alligatorkit and adopted by Scarletburn. The queen convinced the young kit that both his mother and weak brother didn't care about him and that she was the only thing he could ever trust. Alligatorkit believed her as Scarletburn didn't allow her to interact with others at all, shutting her off from the rest of the Clan. Scarletburn also convinced the leader into letting her train the tom where she started training him in vicious ways, teaching him to go straight for the kill and to do so in gory ways. Alligatorpaw didn't really want to do such acts but believed he needed to do anything to please Scarletburn. The molly teaching him that the only thing he would ever really be good at was being a killer. Sometime during his apprenticeship, he finally came to terms with his gender, not ever really being comfortable referred to as a tom and told Scarletburn of this but the molly didn't seem to care and often still misgenders her but she isn't sure if it's intentional or not. In any regard, Alligatorpaw finished out her apprenticeship and was named Alligatorjaw for her fierce fighting skills earned by training under Scarletburn. And that was when Scarletburn started her path to attempt to take over the Clan, piece by piece, cat by cat, taking down cats that would challenge her. Alligatorjaw joined in the kills, feeling as if they had no choice. That it was the only way to make the only cat that cared for her happiness. During the murders, she started hearing whispers, but they were often so faint she couldn't tell who they were or what it was. The voices were usually high-pitched. She felt numbed by the killing, feeling like her paws would never be clean. But due to their efforts, Scarletburn was eventually chosen as deputy with the help of her sly tongue. Barely a quarter moon into her mother being named as deputy, she instructed Alligatorjaw to follow her as they trailed the leader. The voices in her ears rung louder, almost making her lose focus on the task at paw. But together they brought down the last leader, covering up scents before bringing him back to camp and blaming it on a rogue. Alligatorjaw hated it truthfully, but couldn't bring herself to speak out. Not even when, to the Clan's surprise, she herself was named deputy of the Clan despite not having an apprentice yet. Some cats questioned it, but Scarletburn told them that if Starclan didn't accept her wishes, they could say so when she got her lives. Alligatorjaw padded after her mother, watching the orange molly in front of her only seemed to fuel her frustrations but again she stayed silent. When they reached the pool and communed with Starclan. Instead of a group of cats waiting to bestow lives they were met with a circle of cats around them - Bogstar himself at the head. A group of kits sitting at his paws. Trapped within the circle, the cats yowled out Scarletburn's cruelties, shaking Alligatorjaw to her core. Making her question everything the molly had ever told her. But the straw that broke her being that the molly killed her birth mother and brother. With the crowd of Starclan watching and judging her actions, Allgatorjaw fought her mother, spilling blood and flesh onto the sparkling grass. At the end of it, Bogstar came forward and said that she was to act as leader of his Clan. She heavily doubted it, how could she ever gain the trust of the Clan, how could she ever be fit to lead anyone when she'd never even been in control of her own life? Bogstar meowed and said they would provide a test to her and give her a trial and then after that, they would decide for certain if she'd earn her nine lives. Without waiting for an answer, she was forced awake, eyes snapping to Scarletburn slouched over and bleeding into the sacred water. Alligatorjaw dragged away the body and left it to the crows. Shakily walking back to camp, wondering what the test would be until she found it. A kit, abandoned in her path. She brought it back with her and when questioned by the Clan, called a meeting and recounted all the things Starclan had revealed about her mother - leaving out her own forced involvement. The multitude of cruelties so great that while cats questioned the young molly as the leader, they knew it was better than the cat they almost had. Few cats by her side, Alligatorstar struggles with the responsibility of trying to rebuild the Clan she helped to bring down. Knowing Starclan is watching her every move. Personality Alligatorjaw was raised by Scarletburn to believe herself to only be a vicious killer due to her intimidating size. The queen not allowing her to interact much with others so even now so she comes off as moody, awkward, and says things that come off as dark-minded at times. She's pretty brooding and it's almost impossible to really get through to what has the possibility of being a hilarious, loyal albeit fierce molly. Leadership being pushed onto her paws only heightening her anxiety. Relationships Scarletburn Spiderkit Witheringrose Trivia * She is the biggest cat in all four Clans. * Her voice claim is Jasper from Steven Universe. * Alligatorstar is a lesbian. Character Art Alligatorstar Leader.png|Leader Version Kin Adopted Daughter: * Spiderkit: Living Mother: * Kestrel: Deceased, residence unknown Foster Mother: * Scarletburn: Deceased, faded Father: * Desperado: Deceased, residence unknown Brother: * Flicker: Deceased, residence unknown Category:Clan Cats Category:BogClan